


You're my home

by shoubiochan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Craziiwolf, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Month, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoubiochan/pseuds/shoubiochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou was a werewolf. Kageyama Tobio was a hunter.<br/>All his life, Kageyama was taught one thing.<br/>Werewolves are dangerous.<br/>They kill humans.<br/>They need to be killed first.<br/>He spent his whole life training to kill them.<br/>But what happens when one day he falls in love with the thing he's suppose to hate most?<br/>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kagehina Werewolf AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184888) by Craziiwolf. 
  * Inspired by [Kagehina Werewolf AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184891) by Craziiwolf. 



> -Written based on Craziiwolf's Werewolf AU-
> 
> http://hqwerewolfau.tumblr.com/  
> http://craziiwolf.tumblr.com/

Kageyama felt like he couldn’t breathe. His muscles screamed in protest as he pushed his legs to run faster. ‘This can’t be happening.’ He muttered to himself, over and over, as he raced towards the angry screams and terrified yelps. ‘Please’ he thought, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to disband the images appearing in his mind. Weapons pointed, defensive stances. Blood. So much blood. His breathe caught in his throat as he pushed past the gathering of angry hunters, falling in front of the defenseless ball of orange fluff curled in on itself on the ground. It didn’t matter that everyone was yelling, the only sound that broke through his panicked state were pained whimpers as he pulled the wolf into his arms, holding him close to his body in an attempt to protect it from the hunters. 

 

“Tobio, you’re insane!” Oikawa screamed at him. “That's hell’s beast!  
It can lose control and kill you! We have to kill it before it kills one of us!”

Kageyama glared at his friend, staring him and the barrel of the gun down with the fiercest face he could muster. 

He could feel the warm blood seeping through his clothes. He knew he had to get away from here, get Hinata away from here. Hide him in their cave in the forest, away from the danger and pain. Had to save his life.

“Then why don’t you try and kill me first?” Kageyama hissed through gritted teeth. He could see the other hunters converging on them from the corners of his eyes, anxiety and fear gripping his heart as the situation terrified him to the core. He wouldn’t let it show though, he couldn’t. He had to be strong, for Hinata. For himself. If he broke now, there’s no way he’d be able to save him. 

As the other hunters raised their weapons, ready to attack, a loud sound ripped through the night. All heads turned in the direction of the forest's edge, as dark figures began emerging. Angry snarls and deep growls emitted from bared teeth as the wolves descended towards the crowd.

He could recognize them easily, even in the minimal light the night gave them. He had met them two weeks ago, on a warm sunny day, as he followed Hinata into the clearing crawling with other wolves. He had been nervous, of course, a hunter surrounded by his supposed prey. But Hinata had trusted them, and he trusted Hinata more than anyone in his life. He could see they way they watched the younger wolf run around the field, chasing birds and varieties of butterflies in a protective manner. Hinata had told Kageyama of how they had always looked out for him before he had stumbled upon Kageyama and hadn’t left his side since. He could see they would do anything to protect him. He could see they were proving that now. 

The appearance of the wolves was exactly what they needed. Kayegama had locked eyes with Noya for only a split second, but he understood the situation perfectly. ‘We will distract them. Take Shouyou and run Kageyama.”

He didn’t look back as he scooped Hinata into his arms and bolted from the scene, the sounds of the fight ensuing behind them slowly fading out as he pushed his legs with a strength he never knew he possessed. He didn’t stop; didn’t slow down. He worried for a moment if the jostling Hinata was receiving from being carried at such a speed would further injure the little wolf, but he had to get him away. It wasn’t long before he crashed through the opening of the cave Hinata called his home, and he gently laid him down on the soft straw Hinata had used for a bed.

“It’s all okay now. You’ll be okay now, Shouyou.” He whispered, barely audible over the slight sobs that were ripping through his own throat. “You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

Kageyama crawled over to the small bag that was in the corner of the den. The bag he had stored medical supplies in from when he himself was injured and Hinata was doing the healing. He pulled out gauze's, antibiotics, bandages. He looked back over to the orange slump that had lost consciousness moments ago. Hinata would need stitches, as Kenmas arrows always shot deep into his prey. 

Another sob erupted from Kageyama, and he rushed back over to the injured boy. “I’m so sorry, Shouyou..” He whispered as he went to work on Hinata. “It's all my fault.”

Even though unconscious, Hinata’s face contorted in pain as the needle pierced his skin to close his wounds. 

“If only I hadn’t tried to leave you. If only I had stayed when you’d begged me to…”

Kageyama bit the thread to the finished few stitches. One wound down, so many more to go.

“If only I didn’t leave you all alone… You never would’ve followed me to that place... “

Hinata whimpered as Kageyama cleaned his injuries with the antiseptic from the bag. He wrapped every cut and stitch with bandages, wiped the blood from Hinata’s arms, legs and chest. He threw the wolves ripped up and crimson stained shirt into the corner of the den, taking his own off and wrapping it around Hinata, even though it was three sizes too big.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry..” He whispered again, as he laid Hinata back down on the mat and proceeded to cover the entrance to the den, so any hunters who had escaped Noya’s wrath wouldn’t be able to find them. He took deep breathes as he made his way back to Hinata, laying beside him, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s slender chest and pulling him close.

“I promise you, Shouyou,” he said, burying his face into Hinata’s neck, the smell of him slightly calming Kageyama’s nerves as he pushed his face deeper into his fur. 

“I promise you, Shouyou, I’ll never leave you again.”


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy so many people have read/liked my story so far!   
> Please please don't forget to leave feedback and opinions in the comments!
> 
> -shoubiochan
> 
> -This fanfiction is based off of Craziiwolf's Werewolf AU -
> 
> craziiwolf.tumblr.com

Kageyama sighed as he wandered through the forest.   
Every day was the same for him. Wake up, train a bit; Meet with the other hunters, and go out and look for the wolves. It was all dull for Kageyama.   
He missed the days when he was a child. He’d sit outside in the yard, watching the other hunters go about their days to the woods. He’d watch his father emerge from their home, and Tobio would run up to him, volleyball in hand. His dad would toss him the ball for a few moments as Kageyama set it back to him. Then he would smile, pat Kageyama’s head affectionately, and proceed to the daily hunts. Tobio would always wait for his father, sitting outside on the steps to their front door until he saw the silhouette of his father coming home. It was like that for a long time,and he was happy; Until the day his father was torn to shreds by a pack of werewolves he had stumbled upon alone, and Kageyama's mother pushed him to take his father's place as a hunter.

His world lost its colour then. His routines were set for him, days consisting of schedules, rules, and hunting. His mother would boast about the day Kageyama Tobio would avenge his father against hell’s creatures. They’d all slap their hands on his shoulders, insisting Kageyama would become as good a hunter as him. How he’d take down any and all werewolves he’d come across. 

They all had faith in him, faith he didn’t have in himself. He’d never even seen a werewolf before, not in person anyway. He’d studied the drawings of the beasts and photos of their slain remains after encounters with the hunters. He’d read every book he could find, every step to the most efficient ways of hunting. Ways that guaranteed a successful hunt against the ferocious beasts if memorized. But at the end of the day, his thoughts would plague him. Would he be able to do it? Would he freeze in place when those dark soulless eyes locked onto his? Would he be able to avenge his father, or would he be torn apart by long claws and sharp fangs just like him? 

He sighed again, rubbing his face with his free hand, the other gripped tightly to a blade, as he crept through the close-nit trees of the forest. He’d been at it for hours, wandering through the woods in search of the beasts. Just like every other day before this, he had found nothing. He looked up to the sky, the sun low towards the horizon, purple and pink hues mixing together as the day started to end. He began putting the blade back into its holder, was about to turn back and head home, to face his mother empty handed again, when he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

At first it was just a rustle of leaves, and his mind had checked it off as just a breeze. But then the rustling got louder, and when he turned his head slightly to the noise, he saw the orange fur moving around behind a bush. He faced the bush completely, staring it down until golden brown eyes met with his dark blue ones. They both stood there, Kageyama and those strangely gentle eyes, for what felt like forever, until those eyes widened in realization, and disappeared as the wolf fled from the scene. 

Pulling his blade back out from his belt, he gave chase, his mind racing faster than the werewolf and hunter were. He kept imagining what the wolf that those eyes belonged to looked like. Was he big? Ferocious? How long were his claws? How sharp were his teeth? Was it even a male? The books did say that the male wolves were always more deadly than the small females. Kageyama wished he had seen what the actual wolf looked like, instead of just its eyes, so he wouldn’t have to go into this fight blind. 

Kageyama’s breath came faster from his lungs, his legs pushing him through the forest but no matter how fast he ran, he just couldn’t seem to catch up to the beast. He wouldn’t give up, however; This was his chance. So he kept running, and running, for what seemed like hours. 

The sun had officially set, dark shadows looming over the two as they ran. Kageyama’s eyes had adjusted to the night as much as they could, but he was left relying more on sound than sight as he could only see the outline of orange fur. He was catching up to the wolf, and though it seemed to have an impressive amount of stamina, it was slowing down. He could almost reach out and grab its arms as they swung back and forth in an effort to run faster. His hand had just grasped around a slender arm, when his foot caught onto a dug up root from a nearby tree. It sent them both catapulting forward, knocking them over and flying down a hill. He released the arm in an effort to catch himself, but he was falling too hard and fast to stop. His breath continuously knocked out of him as his body crashed into rocks and tree limbs snapped against his skin. Pain ripped through his body as he continued down until he reached the bottom, his head cracking against the ground as he was forced to a stop. He groaned, and rolled over onto his back, facing the sky. "Fuck," he groaned, taking a moment to catch his breath. He tried to sit up, too fast and too son, and his head immediately started spinning painfully from the injury he received having slammed his head against the hard ground , until his vision went black and he fell back onto the ground with a dull thud, loosing all consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post another chapter again tonight, but I've been drawing fan art too so we'll see!
> 
> Ill post any and all chapters/fanfics/fanarts on tumblr
> 
> shoubiochan.tumblr.com 
> 
> so feel free to follow me! Ill follow back if you do! Please and thank you!


	3. Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This fanfic is based of Craziiwolf's werewolf Au-
> 
> craziiwolf.tumblr.com

Kageyama awoke hours later, his head still throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed the dark figure hovering over him. He couldn’t see clearly, but he could just make out the messy hair, and two big ears on each side of his head. The realization struck him immediately, and he bolted upright, smashing their foreheads together in the process. Both fell onto their backs, clutching their heads and moaning in pain.

“What the hell did do you do that for?!” A voice said, causing Kageyama to freeze in his place. He slowly turned towards the sound, terrified of the fact that he was alone with a horrible beast capable of ripping him to pieces with just his teeth, until his eyes settled on the small wolf. With tufts of orange fur sticking in every direction, a long tail twitching behind him in irritation as he rubbed a small hand over his forehead to erase the pain, he didn’t even look intimidating, let alone dangerous.

“Wait...What?” Kageyama asked, dumbfounded. He was completely baffled; this wasn’t how everyone depicted the werewolves to be.

“ I SAID, what did you do that for?!” The small wolf whined, crossing his legs in front of him, his lips forming a pout. Kageyama couldn’t help himself; He started to laugh. This was the big bad wolf everyone was so afraid of? He looked so harmless, cute even, though Kageyama would never admit that out loud. 

“What are you laughing at?!” The werewolf cried, his pout more refined in an effort to seem intimidating.  
“What are you?” Kageyama laughed. “I thought you were suppose to be some scary wolf!”

Hinata stared at him for a moment, seemingly insulted, before his face turned a bit more serious, almost sad. “And I thought you were suppose to be the dreadful hunter who chases me down and kills me,” he said quietly, looking away. Kageyama stopped laughing immediately, and both boys becoming silent.

They sat there, not talking, the atmosphere becoming awkward. Kageyama took a moment to observe his surroundings. Three walls on each side, all stone. Some sort of cave? The only thing that filled the room was the straw he currently sat on and a blanket beside it.

“Where am I?,” he asked, looking back to the small wolf. He watched as Hinata’s ears pricked with each word Kageyama said, and turned his attention back to Tobio.  
“Uhh…” Hinata whispered, his tail flicking out behind him, “this is where I live…?”

“And why am I here?”

The small wolfs face flushed a bit, the pout coming back to his lips. “You were hurt… and bleeding. I brought you here to take care of you. I woke up on the ground and you were just laying there, I heard someone coming and I don’t know… I couldn’t just leave you there? I mean, I know you’ll probably kill me… but..” Hinata trailed off, looking away from Kageyama again as the silence returned to the den.

Kageyama's mind was racing. The werewolf had actually saved him? He didn’t understand. All his life he was taught that they were evil. That they’d kill a human without a moment's hesitation. He could’ve killed Kageyama as soon as he woke up, but he didn’t. He had dragged him back to his den, away from some unknown threat, dressed his wounds, and waited for him to wake up.

“If you live in a cave, where did you get the bandages?” Kageyama asked. The wolf didn’t have much, that much was obvious. The shirt and shorts Hinata wore were torn and dirty. He doubted the wolf had a first aid kid just laying around somewhere in the den.

Hinata blanched, a sheepish expression on his face; like a child caught doing something he shouldn’t. “Oh, well.. I kind of went through the bag you had on you? You were bleeding pretty badly, so I just fi-”

 

“You went through my bag?!” Kageyama yelled, cutting Hinata off mid sentence. He picked the bag up that was laying by his feet, digging through it to check its contents.

“I didn’t steal anything!” Hinata argued, defending himself, “I didn’t even use any on myself!” He held out his arms, showing the cuts and scrapes he received from their fall. “I used them all on you… I thought you wouldn’t mind since they were yours anyway! I even left the weapons in there too… Just in case you wanted to, you know…”

“Oh… Thank you, then…” Kageyama said quietly, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Hinata nodded a bit, his ears flattening and his hands curled up into little fists in his lap.

“I won’t kill you, either. You saved my life, so I owe you…” Tobio trailed off, and Hinata nodded a bit, still looking at the ground.

Kageyama sighed, and stood up from the ground, gathering his bag and putting it back onto his shoulders. “Well,” he said awkwardly, “Thank you for helping me, but it’s really late, people are probably wondering where I am.”

The wolves eyes shot back to Kageyama, jumping to his feet quickly. “You can’t go!” He yelled, reaching out and grabbing onto Tobio’s shirt without much thought. He noticed the look Kageyama was giving him, and quickly released his grip. “I.. I mean… You got hurt pretty badly! You could pass out on the way back to your home!” 

“I feel alright. No lightheadedness anymore. Besides, I bet you don’t want a bunch of hunters crawling around your home looking for me. And I don’t really want to be sitting around here when your pack comes back.”

Hinata’s ears flattened again, looking upset. “I don’t have a pack… They were killed a long time ago. It’s just me here...” He whispered, casting his eyes away.

Kageyama bit his lip, conflicted. He knew he should go home. Get back to his mother and the rest of the town before a search party was sent out for him. But for some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to leave the small wolf. 

“Actually…” he said, setting his bag back down onto the floor. “Now that I’ve been up a bit, I feel dizzy. Maybe I should stay until morning, just to make sure I won’t collapse somewhere in the woods.’

Hinata instantly perked up, his tail wagging slightly behind him. “Okay!” He exclaimed, jumping a bit into the air in excitement. “You can sleep there! I usually do but I guess it’s okay for the night! And don’t worry, I Promise there’s no fleas there!”

Kageyama groaned, rubbing his hand over his face in annoyance. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ he thought to himself, and he watched the orange furball jump around the room.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, laying back down onto the ground where he was before, as Hinata settled himself down on the blanket.

“By the way!” Hinata said, peering over at him. “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. What about yours?”

“Hinata Shouyou!” He responded, buzzing with excitement. Kageyama nodded, getting into a comfortable position as the wolf kept talking. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the wolves constant yapping, slightly wishing he was in the quiet of his own room.

“You know, you’re kinda an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a bit rushed towards the end because I got distracted watching the last episode of season two of Haikyuu! I had to take a moment to absorb the pain of the show ending until fall!
> 
> I'll post another tomorrow! Thank you for all the views and Kudos!!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Ill post any and all chapters/fanfics/fanarts on tumblr
> 
> shoubiochan.tumblr.com
> 
> so feel free to follow me! Ill follow back if you do! Please and thank you!


	4. You Really are a Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Based off Craziiwolf's werewolf AU-
> 
> craziiwolf.tumblr.com

Kageyama awoke to a soft tickle on his cheek. He lifted his head slightly, peering down at the small wolf that had moved over from the blanket he was on and buried himself into Kageyama's side, Hinata’s face nuzzling against his chest. He sat up slowly, a faint trace of blush on his face, as he reached behind him to gently remove Hinata’s arm, that had wound itself around him. Hinata whined slightly at the loss of contact, his hair brushing against Kageyama’s cheek again as Tobio continued to disentangle them. 

 

Once freed, Kageyama stretched, and looked out towards the entrance of the den. It was early morning, maybe an hour or two before dawn, the usual time hunters would begin their mornings. Even out in the woods, Kageyama couldn’t escape the routine. He sighed, and peered back down to the young wolf, who had curled back into the straw, completely out cold. It would probably be a few hours before Hinata would wake up, and Kageyama knew he had to get back to his town before people began looking for him. 

 

He had begun gathering his things, intending to slip out before Hinata woke up again, when a tug on his cuts made him wince. He checked over the bandages, and the cut he just reopened, when he remembered Hinata’s wounds as well. He looked over at them, the skin around them turning a deep red. They were beginning to become infected, and had to be taken care of before Hinata got sick. Kageyama put his bag onto his back, and headed towards the exit. He would go back to his village, make up some excuse as to why he didn’t come back last night and was covered in bruises and cuts, slip some extra medical supplies into his bag, and come back later.

 

As he started through the forest, he began missing the company the small wolf provided. Kageyama had begun isolating himself since his father died. Sure, he had acquaintances with the other hunters, but he never felt so alone as he did now without Hinata there. He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. Hinata was a wolf, Kageyama a hunter. He shouldn’t be missing the big idiot, and even if he wasn’t a werewolf, they had just met that night before, and really only shared a few words with each other before falling asleep. It made no sense to him, and he resolved to fix up Hinata’s wounds, then walk away from the situation entirely. He owed Hinata that much in the very least.

 

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when Kageyama made it to his village, and was able to slip past everyone before he got to his home. As soon as he opened the front door, his mother rushed him, frantically asking questions and obsessing over his wounds and bandages. She forced him into the kitchen, cleaning and redressing his cuts, demanding him to explain himself.   
  


“I was out hunting and I tripped and fell. No big deal,” he muttered, looking away from her. He hated when she fussed over him, hated when she acted like she even cared. The only thing she really cared about was him ‘ _ Becoming the great hunter she always knew he’d be.’ _

 

“Then why didn’t you come home?!” She scolded him, picking up the old bandages and threw them in the trash. “You could’ve gotten sick or something. You could’ve gotten devoured by those disgusting beasts!”

 

“They’re not all disgusting beasts!” He snapped back, glaring at her from his seat. However he quickly froze, realizing what he said after it was too late. His mother slowly turned to him, a bewildered expression on her face. “What did you just say?” She demanded, staring at him.   
  


He shook his head, feigning feeling sick. “I don’t know,” he lied, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his head. “My head hurts, I feel extremely dizzy.”

  
  


“Tch.” His mother rolled his eyes, her hands on her hips. “Just because you bumped your head doesn’t give you the right to say such ridiculous things. Now get up and get moving, those savages aren’t going to kill themselves.”

 

He nodded slightly, not looking at her as he got up from his seat. He grabbed his bag, going to his room and closed the door. He quickly changed into fresh clothes, and stuffed his bag with more supplies for Hinata. He didn’t understand what prompted him to lash out at his mother for degrading the wolves, and he had no right to, especially since they’re the reason for his father's death and miserable life. But when she said it, he pictured Hinata, dragging him to safety, fixing him up, getting so excited that Kageyama agreed to stay, and immediately felt defensive of the small wolf. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and shouldered his bag. He would have to get going soon if he was to make it back before Hinata woke up.

 

Kageyama left his home, heading towards the forest to get back to the den.   
  
“Oi, Tobio-chan!!” A voice called, causing him to stop and turn around. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were heading to him, Oikawa waving his arm over his head and Iwaizumi stalking behind him, hands in his pockets. “Where were you all night! And what happened to you?”

 

He shrugged slightly, not really going into detail. “Tripped and fell. Kind of fell asleep outside afterwards. No big deal.”

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked to each other for a moment, then back at Tobio. “You could’ve been killed out there, you know? Dumbass,” Iwaizumi said, scrutinizing him. They noticed Kageyama was acting differently, but choose not to say anything. When he got into these moods, it was best to just leave him alone. 

 

“Yeah, I know. Sorry.” He turned back towards the woods, readjusting the bag on his shoulders. “Shouldn’t you guys head out? It’s almost time to get started.”

 

The two other boys nodded, glancing back towards each other as Kageyama walked away. Iwaizumi started ahead, and stopped when he realized Oikawa wasn’t behind him. He was standing in the same spot, staring off in the direction Kageyama had left in, a suspicious look on his face. “Oi, Oikawa. Just leave him be. And he’s right, we have to get going or else we’re going to be late.”

Tooru looked back at him, and smiled as if nothing was wrong. “Sure sure, Iwa-chan,” and the two continued on their way, though still suspicious of Kageyamas behavior.  


 

It had taken a while for Kageyama to make his way back to the cave, only getting lost a handful of times. As he approached the entrance he noticed Hinata sitting outside on the ground, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees, his ears flattened. Hinata saw Kageyama approaching, but didn’t move from his position, watching him until Tobio was standing in front of him.

 

“I woke up and you were gone,” he said quietly.

 

Kageyama instantly felt a rush of guilt. He had tried to get back as quickly as he could, and he silently cursed his mother and Oikawa for making him late. Hinata truly looked sad, and he realized the small wolf must be extremely lonely, which made him feel even worse.

  
“I’m sorry. I woke up and noticed your wounds were getting bad. We need to clean them out before they get worse. And I figured it would be best to check in with everyone, that way they wouldn’t come looking for me and find you instead.”

 

Hinata’s ears perked up a bit as he looked at Kageyama. Hinata wasn’t used to people going out of their way to take care of him. Sure, there were other wolves in the area who protected him when they were around, but most of the time he was alone, with only himself to look after him. Kageyama looked away from Hinata, feeling a bit awkward as the small wolf stared at him. “So stand up and go inside, so I can take care of you, dumbass,” he muttered.

 

Hinata bounced onto his feet, his tail wagging slightly and a small blush on his cheeks. “Okay!,” he exclaimed, bounding back into the den. Kageyama rolled his eyes, and followed him inside. He made Hinata sit down on his straw bed, and began cleaning the wolves cuts.   
  
“How about you, Kageyama? Are you still in pain?” He asked, looking up at the hunter as he worked. Kageyama shrugged, not pausing in his efforts. “Yeah, I’m still hurting a bit. Head hurts. I had to rest a few times on the way back, but I’ll be fine.”

 

Kageyama finished patching Hinata up, and sat back, leaning against the wall. He had sighed, stretching a little, the motion causing him to wince. He didn’t know if it was from being hurt or from stress, but he felt exhausted. He noticed Hinata watching him again, and scowled a bit. “Oi, dumbass, what are you staring at?”

 

Hinata pouted, in that way Kageyama assumed he thought was intimidating. “I’m not the dumbass, you are! You’re the one who went out while being hurt!”

 

“Stop yelling, stupid, you’re giving me a headache,” Kageyama retorted, effectively shutting the wolf up, though the pout was still lingering on his face. Kageyama closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to will the headache away, when he heard a strange sound. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata, bouncing a volleyball against the wall and catching it when it came back, over and over. He watched the ball go back and forth, until he realized that the ball looked familiar.

 

“Where did you get that?” Kageyama asked, staring at the ball in Hinata’s hands after he caught it again. Hinata looked down at the volleyball, rolling it around in his palms before answering.

 

“I found it a few years ago. When I went out looking for my parents, before I realized… y’know.. It was in the woods, kinda close to the hunters village where you’re probably from. I had brought it back with me to play with it with my little sister, but she was gone too.”

 

Kageyama watched him for a moment, feeling slightly guilty, before asking Hinata to see the ball. Hinata walked over to him, handing it over and sitting in front of him as Kageyama inspected it. He rolled it over, and found exactly what he was looking for. Next to the hole to pump up the ball, right where he knew it would be, was a little “K.T.” written in faded marker. 

 

“I knew it,” he said, handing the ball back over to Hinata.

 

“Knew what?” Hinata asked, tilting his head slightly, looking at him questionably, in a way Kageyama found kind of cute. 

 

“This was mine. I used to play with it with my dad all the time. See the ‘K.T.’ written at the bottom? My dad marked it for me with my initials when he first gave it to me, because I’d always leave it around places. My dad died too, and when I found out about it, I tried to play by myself, but it just hurt too much to not play it with him, so I kind of got angry and kicked it into the woods. I was never able to find it again when I tried looking for it, but now I guess I know why. But that was a long time ago, I’m surprised it’s lasted this whole time.”

 

Kageyama closed his eyes, reliving the painful memories in his mind. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, when he felt a light weight in his lap. He looked up, to find Hinata sitting in his lap, causing his face to turn a bit red. Hinata looked sorry for Kageyama for a moment, before holding out the ball to him, deep brown eyes staring intently into dark blue ones. 

 

“When you feel better, we can play together! I promise, you’ll never have to play alone again!”

 

Kageyama stared at Hinata for a few moments, Hinata’s gaze and smile lingering, before he looked away, his own small smile gracing his features.   
  
“You really are a dumbass, you know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh I'm a day late, I'm really sorry! I fell asleep the previous night writing the chapter, so I had to finish it after work today.   
> It feels a bit rushed, but I still hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Ill post any and all chapters/fanfics/fanarts on tumblr
> 
> shoubiochan.tumblr.com
> 
> so feel free to follow me! Ill follow back if you do! Please and thank you!


	5. Coincidences and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This fanfic is based off of Craziiwolf's werewolf AU -
> 
> craziiwolf.tumblr.com

Ever since Tobio had been forced into hunting, he has hated routines. Wake up at the crack of dawn. Train with the various weapons he liked to be skilled in. Maybe a light breakfast, if his mother was feeling generous enough. Meet up with his hunting alliances, discuss routes, plans, strategies, and then kill. Kill and destroy and rip apart without any second thought; No question at all. Questions like why this wolf? Was he -or she- truly bad? Have they ever hurt anyone? What if they’re just kids? Do they have families? Do they know  _ why _ they’re being killed?

 

Kageyama believed this rut he was in would never change. That this life he was living, if it really even is living, would be the same until the day he died. He believed there was no good at all, no light in his dark world. At least that _was_ what he believed, until he met Hinata Shouyou. 

 

Hinata Shouyou brought back the light he never realized he was truly missing. Hinata filled his days with smiles and laughs, even the occasional howl, which caused even his own scowl to slowly soften. He gave him a new routine that he didn’t mind following everyday. To wake up at his usual time. To pack his bag with different foods for Hinata to try, different games for him to play. To meet his friends, bid them farewell and good luck on the day's hunt, and then slip away to Hinata’s secluded cave. Where he’d wake the small wolf, wait the few minutes it took for Shouyou to actually wake up; even have to deal with a few hugs from the werewolf in his sleepy state, though he didn’t really mind. Then they’d spend their day together, each learning new things about the other, each learning how to truly  _live_ again. And then they’d end their day; Kageyama waiting for Hinata to fall asleep, the small wolf curled into his side and Kageyama's hands slowly running through Hinata's fur until he’d slip into a deep sleep. Kageyama would then slowly disentangle himself from Hinata, and go home to sleep himself, and to repeat the process when he woke up the next day. 

He had come to realize, not all routines were bad.

 

That’s how Kageyama found himself now; being dragged through the dense forest by the bubbly wolf, who yipped continuously about nothing in particular. Hinata had explained to Kageyama when he had woken him up that some of his friends would be passing through Hinata’s area in the woods, and had begged the hunter to meet them. 

 

“You’re my best friend,” Hinata had said, puppy eyes in full force, “I want you to know every part of my life, and that means meeting my friends!” 

 

Kageyama had agreed, although reluctantly. He had smiled at the excited reaction Hinata had given him, though the smile slowly faded, an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach he just couldn’t explain. They had sat through breakfast together, the emptiness he felt not relieving itself no matter how much he ate. They had left shortly after, Hinata explaining the clearing he usually met them in was quite the hike. 

 

“Oi oi, Kageyama!,” Hinata exclaimed, looking back at the hunter who was lost in his own thoughts. “You’re not even listening to what I’m saying, are you? Bakageyama!”

 

Kageyama’s eyes snapped up to meet Hinata’s chocolate brown orbs, and reached out his hand, roughly rubbing the hair between Hinata’s two ears, until the small wolf was whimpering; his ears flattening against his head, muttering apologies and pawing at Kageyama’s hand with his own until he stopped.

 

“If you don’t want me to do that, don’t call me ‘Bakageyama’, dumbass,” Kageyama said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he continued walking on, Hinata’s small legs rushing to catch up to the hunter. “But no, sorry, I wasn’t listening, what were you saying?”

 

“I was telling you about my friends! Their names are Noya and Asahi. They found me a few days after my parents and sister died. Let me follow them around until I was okay enough to be on my own. Even found my den for me! Apparently Noya and Asahi’s parents were both taken away by another village of hunters, so they roam around all these different forests protecting wolves who can’t protect themselves! Cool huh!?”

 

“Wait a second,” Kageyama said, looking over at the Hinata. “Are you really that much of a dumbass? You want me, a hunter, to go meet your friends, who are wolves, and also who simultaneously want to stop hunters and save all the werewolves. Are you trying to get me killed?”

 

“You’re the dumbass here, dumbass!” Hinata yelled, his usual pout forming on his face. “They wouldn’t hurt you, especially since you’re with me!” Hinata reasoned, rolling his eyes at Kageyama, while the emptiness Kageyama was feeling slowly became less uncomfortable at Hinata’s choice of wording. “And they don’t go out purposely looking for Hunters. They don’t even fight them! At least, not that much, and only when provoked and to defend themselves or another werewolf. So you’ll be fine, they’ll like you! Especially when they see that you make me happy!” Hinata smiled at Kageyama, and started skipping ahead of him. 

A small smile formed on Kageyama’s lips, as he silently followed the small wolf.

 

Hinata’s ears perked up, hearing a noise Kageyama’s human ears couldn’t yet pick up, and his tail started swaying excitedly. “This way!,” Shouyou exclaimed, before bounding ahead of Kageyama and breaking through the treeline. Kageyama sighed, annoyed, and slowly jogged behind him, clearing the forest and stepping out into a sunny meadow. He looked ahead of him, and spotted Hinata, running towards two other werewolves who howled to the smaller wolf. 

 

Hinata seemed to start run faster, until he was a few feet away from them, and jumped forward, catching them in an embrace and knocking them all to the ground. Kageyama could hear the laughter of the three wolves as he awkwardly approached, trying to stay quiet and unnoticed, but to no avail; considering the werewolves superior hearing. Noya and Asahi turned their attention towards him, watching him approach cautiously, Hinata still laughing in their laps.   
  
“Uh… Hello,” Kageyama muttered, running a hand nervously through his dark hair. Hinata paused in his giggling, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye from laughing so hard. He got up from the ground, and walked back over to Tobio, smiling reassuringly and taking the hunter's hand, pulling him closer to the other two wolves. “Noya, Asahi, this is Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. And Tobio, this Azumane Asahi, and Nishinoya Yu, but you can call them Asahi and Noya,” the little orange wolf smiled, looking up at Kageyama. 

 

Kageyama nodded, and looked to the other wolves, extending his hand out politely in greeting. Noya laughed, and slapped Kageyama’s shoulder with his hand.    
  
“You don’t need to be so formal,!” Noya yelled, moving both his hands to his hips. “Any friend of Shouyou is a friend of ours, right, Asahi?”

 

Asahi nodded, smiling a bit behind Noya. Despite their appearances, it was clear that Noya was the most outgoing and in charge of the two. Kageyama found it funny, how someone as tall and bulky as Asahi could be so timid and submit to someone as tiny as Noya, though he didn’t comment on it. 

 

Noya and Hinata took off into the clearing, racing each other to see who was the fastest, leaving Kageyama and Asahi alone. 

 

“So,” Asahi said, coughing awkwardly. “I’m glad Shouyou has someone now. He’s been alone since those hunters killed his family. I can tell how happy it makes him, how happy you make him, being there for him.”

 

“He helps me just as much as I help him,” Kageyama replied, watching the small wolf run around with his slightly smaller friend. The two continued small talk for almost an hour, before Kageyama looked towards Asahi, his mind plagued with questions he’d been wanting to ask Shouyou for the past week or so. “Hey, Asahi?”

 

“Hmm?,” Asahi replied, though not taking his eyes of Noya, watching him possessively, and making Kageyama wonder briefly what the relationship was exactly between the two.

 

“I’ve… I’ve been meaning to ask him for a while now, but I don’t want him to have to relive anything or get upset. But I really need to know… What exactly happened to Shouyou’s family?”

 

Asahi’s eyes snapped back to Kageyama, a grim expression on his face. “Oh, well…” Asahi stammered, and then sighed, turning towards Kageyama and lowering his voice. “From what Noya and I gathered, they had all been a part of a bigger pack of werewolves. They traveled around a lot, not really staying in one place for too long. I guess it happened one day they were moving their camp. They were all out, looking for someplace new to stay for a few weeks, and got pretty close to a hunters village. The one closest to where we are now. Karasuno, I think the village’s name is. Anyway, Hinata had run ahead, he’d always been over energetic and air-headed, didn’t really think it through and got himself lost. Apparently the rest of his pack went looking for him, and stumbled across a hunter. Killed Shouyou’s little sister and mother right on the spot. The rest of the pack retaliated, and ripped the hunter to pieces. They had left after, Shouyou’s father completely frantic with grief and looking for Hinata, when another group of hunters found the other guy the pack took out. Tracked down the pack and killed half of them in vengeance. It was a real blood bath. Shouyou’s dad was one of the others killed. The rest of the wolves got away I guess, and we found them after finding Shouyou, and dropping him off at that cave we scouted out for him. The hunter’s didn’t get the wolf that actually ripped that guy apart, so I guess they’re still out looking for him, wanting revenge because that hunter was apparently a really famous and well liked one. Guess his son took his spot within the hunters, gonna get the wolf who got his dad.”

 

Kageyama had stopped paying attention to Asahi’s story, his blood running cold. Kageyama might not have been the smartest hunter in the village, but he was able to put two and two together. From what Asahi had explained, Tobio’s father was the reason Shouyou was now an orphan, and Tobio’s father was killed because he had slain Hinata’s mother and sister. And because the circle of vengeance is so damn cruel, Hinata’s father was killed because Kageyama’s dad died, even though he wasn’t the one who did it.

 

Kageyama felt like he was going to be sick, his face turning pale and his hands shaking slightly. He would’ve started panicking if Hinata hadn’t noticed the change in Kageyama’s emotions, and rushed over, placing his hands on either side of Kageyama’s face, forcing the hunter to look into his eyes. “Tobio? Tobio, what's wrong?” Hinata asked quietly, concern etched onto his face.

 

Kageyama kept his eyes locked with Hinata’s, the golden brown color slightly calming him as he took a deep, shaky breath to settle himself. He took a few more breaths, in and out until he was calm enough to plaster a fake smile onto his face. “Nothing, I’m fine. It’s just so damn hot in this meadow I almost had a heatstroke. If I pass out, it’ll be your damn fault for dragging me here today. We could’ve just stayed in the cave, where it’s nice and shaded, but no. Dumbass.” Kageyama lied, coming up with an excuse as to not ruin Hinata’s day. Hinata looked suspicious for a moment, before his all too featured pout formed on his face, and he playfully shoved Kageyama away.

 

“Bakageyama, you’re the one who agreed to come! I feel fine, and you humans don’t even have fur like we do! If we’re fine, you should be too! So it’ll be your fault if you get sick!” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, and ran away before Tobio could punish him for calling him Bakageyama again. 

 

Their day had proceeded like this. Hinata playing with Noya, and Kageyama and Asahi talking amongst themselves. Kageyama didn’t dare bring up Hinata’s parents again, and even though he was curious, Asahi didn’t question Kageyama’s reaction either, or why he was hiding his distress from Hinata. Kageyama just wanted Hinata to be happy, no matter how he himself was feeling. He didn’t want Hinata to learn the truth of the situation, fearing it would destroy the small wolf, or worse, sever their bond forever. So he acted like nothing was wrong, keeping the mask of fake contentment on his face. 

 

They had stayed in the clearing for hours, until the sun was beginning to set and both smaller wolves had wiped themselves of their energy. Asahi had pulled Noya onto his back, bidding Hinata and Kageyama a farewell, and informing them that they’d be around for a few more days before leaving. Kageyama half dragged Shouyou back to the den, getting the small wolf situated to sleep before settling both of them down under the blanket on the soft straw, Hinata curled up to his side.

 

“mmmm...Tobio…?” Hinata said, nuzzling his face against Kageyama’s chest, half asleep. 

 

“What, dumbass? You should be sleeping.” Kageyama replied, running his hands gently through Hinata’s fur, a foolproof way to get the small wolf to fall asleep quickly.

 

“Thank you for coming today...meeting my friends...means’a’lot..” Hinata muttered, his arm loosing around Kageyama’s chest as he drifted closer towards a deep sleep.   
  
Kageyama hummed a response, not really responding to Hinata’s statement. He just wanted Hinata to fall asleep quickly, so he could go home and figure things out. It was a lot to take in, and he needed to be by himself to process his realization.

 

“...’gayama..?” Hinata whispered, clearly talking in his sleep.

  
  


“What is it?” Kageyama replied quietly, though he doubted Hinata would respond, the small wolf being out cold in his arms.

 

After a few moments of silence, Kageyama pronounced Hinata officially asleep, and began disentangling himself to make his way back to his own home when Hinata finally spoke up again.

 

“I love you, Tobio..”

 

Kageyama froze, and stared down at the small wolf, who had officially drifted off into a deep sleep. He sat there, letting Hinata’s sleep-induced declaration sink in, and felt his world come screeching to a halt. 

 

Hinata loved Kageyama. A werewolf has fallen in love with him, a hunter; and the only thing Kageyama could do now, was end it, before Hinata would get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooo~!  
> So this chapter feels kind of rushed and I'm so sorry for that :c I've been a bit busy but I wanted to make sure there was a new chapter to read!  
> I hope you still liked it anyway~!  
> The next chapter will be better, and lead up to the prologue of chapter one c: So please just hang in there!
> 
> \- Ill post any and all chapters/fanfics/fanarts on tumblr
> 
> shoubiochan.tumblr.com
> 
> so feel free to follow me! Ill follow back if you do! Please and thank you!


	6. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Based on Craziiwolf's Werewolf AU
> 
> craziiwolf.tumblr.com -
> 
>  
> 
> Some of the dialogue comes straight from Craziiwolfs drawings of the werewolf Au, with some additions to help it fit the story better.

It was half past two in the morning, and Kageyama laid in his bed wide awake. He hadn’t been able to turn off his mind long enough to even  _ attempt _ sleep, let alone find it after Hinata had uttered those three little words. Most people wouldn’t consider a love confession from someone nearly passed out in sleep as valid, but somehow Kageyama knew it was sincere. He had begun to feel something for Hinata as well, but always pushed it down because he knew it could never happen. It  _ shouldn’t _ have ever happened in the first place. They were supposed to be mortal enemies, after all. Werewolves and hunters were never meant to coexist. What would he even say if they did...evolve into something more?  _ ‘I was secretly sneaking away for almost two months to meet up and spend time with a werewolf instead of hunting him like I was suppose to and now I love him and I want to be with him so please accept this and let us live happily ever after.’ _

 

Kageyama snorted at himself, throwing his arm over his eyes and sighing dramatically. He would be shot for even  _ considering _ it; the consequence for actually following through with it would be much worse. He couldn’t even cope with the idea of how they’d react towards Hinata if they found out Kageyama was seeing him in secret, and had even fallen in love with him. They’d surely hunt the small wolf down, probably torture him for hours on end; in front of Kageyama, no doubt. Some hunters are even so sinister they’d probably propose to skin Hinata alive for corrupting one of their own. Kageyama shuddered at the thought, his breath catching in his throat a bit as he pictured the scene. And they always claimed the werewolves were the savages. 

 

Kageyama rolled over in his bed, facing the wall and pulling the blanket over his head, trying to calm his breathing. He needed to end it. For Hinata’s sake. If it meant protecting Hinata, Kageyama could walk away. He  _ would  _ walk away. No matter how much it would hurt the both of them.

 

___

 

Kageyama grumbled to himself as he made his way through the forest towards Hinata’s den. After hours of trying he completely gave up on sleeping, deciding to leave earlier than usual to head to Hinata’s. He approached the den, his resolve to end it all still strong. He’d spend one more day with the small wolf, and then before he left he’d tell him the truth.

 

He heard the quiet snores before he even entered the den, and sighed to himself. It was so much earlier than the time he usually showed up, and Kageyama knew if he woke Hinata up, the werewolf would be exhausted and complain about it the whole day. Kageyama situated himself against the wall a few feet away from the sleeping wolf, settling on just waiting for him to wake up himself. It took almost two hours, with Kageyama staring at him intensely in thought, before Hinata woke up.

  Hinata had sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Shaking his head and stretching his back as he yawned, his ears a bit sagged since he wasn’t fully alert yet. 

 

“Tch,” Kageyama said, having to look away with a slight red face as Hinata’s shirt rode up a bit while he stretched. Hinata’s ears instantly perked up when he heard Kageyama, a large sleepy smile spreading across his features and his tail wagging adoringly when he looked at him.

 

“Kageyama!,” Hinata exclaimed,  rushing up from his spot on his bed, and bound over to Kageyama, practically throwing himself into the hunter's lap.   “How long have you been here? Why didn’t you wake me up!”

 

Kageyama shoved him off his lap gently, rolling his eyes. “Because you would’ve complained about being tired all day, dumbass.” Kageyama lifted his hand, and flicked Hinata on his forehead.   
  
Hinata whimpered, rubbing his hand against his forehead where Kageyama flicked him, as Kageyama sighed, reaching out and gently running his hand through Hinata’s fur.

 

“So, idiot, what do you wanna do today?,” Kageyama asked softly.

 

Hinata looked up at him, his eyes a bit wide and his face slowly turning red.   
  
“I.. Um. I don’t know… Uh, whatever you wanna do, I guess?” Hinata sat, flustered, as Kageyama pulled his hand back from Hinata’s fur, both boys blushing profusely. 

 

“You really are a dumbass, you know.” Kageyama sighed as he stood up, stretching a bit to relieve his muscles that were sore from sitting on the dens floor for two hours.

 

The two boys bickered back and forth as they exited the den. Hinata sprinted ahead a few times, the warm weather and clear skies always putting the small wolf in a good mood. Kageyama had suggested they just spend the day wandering outside, doing whatever would come to mind to keep themselves entertained. He just wanted to give Hinata a good day, knowing it would be the last one they would spend together.

 

By the middle of the day, however, Kageyama completely regretted letting Hinata decide what they’d do. Hinata would jump from one idea to another without even giving it so much as a second thought, and without even telling Kageyama he changed his mind. One minute Kageyama is showing Hinata how he uses his crossbow, aiming the arrows at a flock of crows in a meadow. The next, Hinata is hunting the crows himself, jumping into the air and grabbing them mid-flight before the crows even noticed what happened.    
  


“Dumbass! Get out of the way!” Kageyama yelled, lowering his crossbow as a safety precaution. Hinata turned to him, and trotted back over to Kageyama, displaying the crow proudly while the hunter looked on awkwardly.   
  


“What, are you going to eat it, or something?,” Kageyama asked, eyeing the wolf warily. 

 

Hinata stared at him incredulously, before opening his hand and letting the crow free, watching it soar back into the sky.  “I don’t eat crows… They’re too pretty.”

 

“... You don’t eat crows, but you eat humans?” 

 

Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama; golden brown staring into deep blue. A light blush formed on Hinata’s face, before he looked away, back towards the meadow with a small smile on his lips.    
“Well… some humans are like crows.”

 

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion a bit, and opened his mouth to ask Hinata what he had meant. However, before Kageyama could bring himself to speak, Hinata took off towards the woods, laughing to himself and daring Kageyama to catch him. Taking the bait and successfully being distracted by Hinata’s challenge, Kageyama chased the small wolf at full speed. It wasn’t long before he caught up to Hinata, his long legs giving him an advantage against Hinata’s head start. Kageyama lunged forward, his arms coming up behind Hinata and tackled him. Hinata yelped in surprise before laughing loudly as both boys sprawled onto the forest floor side by side. 

 

They both stayed on the ground, each panting a bit as they tried to catch their breath after their game of chase. Hinata smiled up at the sky, watching as the sunlight shimmered through the leaves of the tall trees, casting hues of green and yellow down towards the ground. Hinata took a deep breath, and began to howl. It had startled Kageyama at first, but as he watched the small wolf howling, not in a possesive or threatening way, but a happy howl, Kageyama joined in. It was a pathetic howl, to say the least. But Kageyama couldn’t care less; he was human after all. 

 

Hinata smiled at Kageyama, laughing lightly to himself while waiting for him to finish his howls. “That sucked. It was probably the worst howl I’ve ever heard!”

 

Kageyama reached back over to him, and punched him lightly in the arm, muttering a ‘ _ shut up, you dumbass,’  _ under his breath.

 

By the time both boys made the trek back to the den, they were exhausted. Hinata had whined the whole way, complaining about sore legs and even begging Kageyama to carry him on his back. After a few insults and multiple whacks to the head from Kageyama, Hinata relented to continue walking on his own.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is! You would’ve maybe had to carry me, what,  _ fifteen minutes?  _ That’s not even that far! Or are you just weak?” Hinata complained as they both entered the den, stretching his arms out behind him. 

 

“I’m not weak! I just didn’t want to carry your lazy ass! Walk on your own two damn legs - er, four legs, dumbass.” 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, bakageyama,” Hinata said, waving him off as he went to go sit on his bed. “I’m starving! What did you bring for us to have?” 

 

“Maybe you should’ve just eaten the damn crow if you're so hungry,” Kageyama muttered, pulling off his bag and digging through it, pulling out a bowl and cup. He pulled out a flask, which always kept his drinks cold no matter how long he was out or how hot it was outside. Kageyama poured some of the milk into the bowl, and pushed it forward towards Hinata.   
  
Hinata stared at the bowl, watching it almost suspiciously. “What’s with you and this stuff, anyway? I mean, you don’t have anything besides milk?”

 

“Nope,” Kageyama answered, taking a sip of his milk from the cup.

 

“...Not even water…?”

 

“...Nope. You want some? Go get some,” Kageyama smirked, looking at Hinata from the corner of his eye. 

 

Hinata smirked mischievously, and Kageyama’s eyes widened a bit when he realized what the small wolf was doing. He dropped his cup in an attempt to bring his hands up to defend himself, but Hinata’s throw was faster. The bowl Hinata was previously drinking out of flew towards Kageyama, drenching the hunter in milk.

 

Kageyama stared at him in utter disbelief, as Hinata’s howling laughter filled the den. After a few moments of debating all the possible ways to make Hinata pay for this, Kageyama shook out his hair to clear some of the milk off, and rose to his feet.

 

“Oh, you think that’s hilarious, do you?” Kageyama said slowly, creeping towards Hinata with a sinister smile on his face. Hinata instantly froze, his laughter coming to a halt as he looked up at Kageyama wide eyed. 

 

The small wolf instantly jumped up, screeching a  _ ‘please don’t kill me!,’  _ as Kageyama attacked, knocking both boys onto Hinata’s bed. They rolled around for a few moments, Kageyama rubbing his fist into Hinata’s hair so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he left bald spots in him, as Hinata tried to push him off, begging for forgiveness

 

Both boys froze, however, when they rolled over, Hinata straddling Kageyama’s waist accidently and each staring at each other in shock.  Hinata took a shuddering breath, not breaking eye contact as he fisted his hands into Kageyama’s shirt. 

“T...Tobio…” Hinata whispered, and Kageyama’s eyes widened as he noticed Hinata had began to lean in closer. Kageyama's breath hitched in his throat, his whole face turning red as Hinata inched closer, feeling Hinata’s breath brushing against his lips.

 

“I...I...” Kageyama stuttered, looking away quickly as he reached forward, pressing his hands against Hinata’s shoulders and shoving the small wolf off him. “I can’t do this!”

 

Hinata tumbled onto his back, frozen in shock for a moment, before he pulled himself into a sitting position. The look of heartbreak on Hinata’s face caused Kageyama so much pain. It was a look he never wanted to see on the boy he loved, especially when he was the cause, but he knew he had to end it. Especially now.

 

“Tobio… I don’t - I don’t understand.” Hinata whispered, his voice cracking. 

 

“Don’t you  _ get it?  _ You dumbass! We. Can’t. Do. This! You’re a werewolf, I’m a hunter. My sole purpose in life is to  _ kill you _ !” Kageyama yelled, moving over to his backpack and shoving his things back into it. “Do you have any idea what they’d do if they found out about this? How I feel about you? Do you have any idea what they would do to  _ you? _ ”

 

“W-wait… Kageyama…” Hinata reached out, grabbing Kageyama’s shirt in his small first, tears brimming in his eyes. “What are you saying?”

 

Kageyama whirled around to face him, laughing humorlessly. “I’m saying I love you, you fucking moron. And because I love you, I have to leave. They will kill you, Hinata. Hunt you down and slaughter you if they find out.  _ When _ they find out. Because somehow, they will. They always find everything out. And I won’t let you get killed just to pacify our feelings. So I’m leaving, Shouyou. I’m leaving and I’m not coming back.”

 

Kageyama shoved passed Hinata, who was standing there in shock, and walked towards the exit of the den when he felt a pressure on the back of his jacket, pulling him back.

 

“Please… Please don’t leave me!” Hinata wailed, trying to pull Kageyama back but to no avail. “I wanna stay with you! I don’t like the forest… not without you… and I don’t wanna get shot! But you can protect me! Please Tobio! P-Please!” Hinata started hiccuping, his breath coming in quick little gasps as tears poured down his face. “You can protect me, and I’ll be good! I promise!  _ Please,  _ Tobio,  _ I love you,  _ please don’t leave me all alone! I don’t want to be alone anymore!”

 

Sometime during Hinata’s pleading, Kageyama’s heart officially broke. Silent tears streamed down his own face, his shoulders shaking slightly in an attempt to not make a sound.

He turned around slowly, removing Hinata’s hand from his jacket and pulled the small wolf close. He took a deep breath, and grabbed Hinata’s face gently, pressing his lips against Hinata’s, causing the small wolf to freeze. As quickly as it happened, it ended, with Kageyama pulling away and whispering a quiet goodbye. He moved back quickly, as Hinata tried to reach out for him again, and took off into the forest, his tears flowing quicker as Hinata’s heartbroken wails broke through the silence of the night. Kageyama ran, until he put enough distance to the point where he couldn’t hear Hinata’s crying anymore. 

  
It had taken Kageyama almost an hour and a half until he reached his village, having so stop multiple times to wipe his face of tears and trying to calm his breathing. He continued towards his house, keeping his head down and avoiding the stares of passing villagers. He ignored his mother’s interrogation as he walked through the front door, turning to her slowly with the most hateful expression he could muster, telling her to shut up and leave me alone, because he just  _ did not care anymore.  _ He brushed passed her shocked form, and stormed up to his room, slamming the door and leaned back against it, slowly sinking to the floor. Kageyama took a deep, shuddering breath, as he recounted the night's events in his mind, before he allowed himself to completely break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, friends.  
> I'm SOosoOSOsoOSoSoSoSoSOSoo sorry I took so long to post a new chapter. I've just been super busy practicing drawing, (starting two new fanfics, #oops), and rl responsibilities!
> 
> I'm going to update this Fanfic, and the Blind Kag fanfic , Color Me Blue, that I posted, once a week, typically on a wednesday or thursday. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support pwq The comments and feedback mean everything to me!
> 
> Ill post any and all chapters/fanfics/fanarts on tumblr
> 
> shoubiochan.tumblr.com
> 
> so feel free to follow me! Ill follow back if you do! Please and thank you!


	7. Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-hoooo.
> 
> Alright, soo....  
> It's been a while?  
> Like, two weeks?  
> and, I AM SO SORRY.  
> I just had a lot on my plate these past few weeks, and I had to put some things first D:  
> BUT I AM BACK  
> WITH A NEW CHAPTER (even though it feels so rushed and shitty :'c)  
> and I WILL update again next week, I promise this time q-q  
> until then, enjoy this sheyyyt. 
> 
> -Based off of Craziiwolfs werewolf AU-  
> \- craziiwolf.tumblr.com -

Sobs wracked his body as he watched Kageyama’s silhouette disappear beyond the trees. It hurt; Everything hurt. His throat was raw from screaming and crying. His eyes burned from the tears constantly flowing from them. The muscles throughout his body aching from the tremors the sobbing caused. But it was bearable. He could handle everything; everything except the excruciating pain in his chest. 

 

He never took the saying of ‘getting your heart broken’ seriously. How could a heart even break? It’s not like breaking an arm, or a leg. The heart is guarded, buried deep within one's chest; armored by bones and muscles and skin. Surely it couldn’t be broken.

 

But he was  _ wrong. _ A heart could be broken, and Hinata could now verify that saying with personal experience. Kageyama had ripped Hinata’s heart out of his chest, torn it to pieces and stomped on it right before his eyes. But his heart found his way back into his chest, because no matter how damaged his broken heart was, he still loved him. He loved Kageyama with everything he had, even if Kageyama didn’t feel the same. Even if Kageyama left him, all alone and torn apart.

  
  


Hinata inhaled a shuddering breath, his head snapping up and staring out towards the forest as that thought passed through his mind. 

 

_ ‘Wait a minute…’ _ he thought to himself. Hinata took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down enough to think clearly. Kageyama  _ had _ said he loved Hinata, right? Kageyama had admitted to loving Hinata, but claimed they weren’t able to be together in fear of the repercussions they would face. 

 

Kageyama  _ loved _ him, and Hinata loved Kageyama. If Kageyama thought Hinata would let him go that easily after confessing their mutual affection towards each other, that stupid hunter was dead wrong.

 

Hinata pulled himself from the ground, a fierce determination setting in as he stalked towards the corner of his dean. His breathing came in quick little gasps, as he ruffled through a pile of clothes Kageyama had given him a few weeks prior. He pulled on a shirt, hiding the fur that lined his back, and headed out of the cave.

 

Hinata was going to find Kageyama. He was going to find Kageyama, and drag him back home, where he belonged.

 

__

 

It had taken him several hours, but Hinata found himself on the outskirts of the hunters village, hiding behind a dense bundle of bushes. 

His ears pricked, highly alert as he took in the sight before him. People walking around, carrying sinister weapons Hinata knew were meant for beings like him as other hunters walking around with their kills slung over their shoulders. Hinata shuddered, his mind quickly creating scenarios of him and his friends hunted bodies being dragged through towns like this to be sold off or exchanged. Hinata shook his head, clearing the images from his mind when the breeze flitted around him. His keen nose instantly picked up Kageyama’s scent, gaining Hinata’s full attention.

 

He crept along the shadows cast by the hunters houses, weary of being spotted while following Kageyama’s scent. The closer he came towards Kageyama's scent, the more eager he got. He would bring Kageyama back, no matter what. 

 

As long as they loved each other, they’d be okay. As long as they loved each other, they’d be invincible.  

 

Hinata approached a house where Kageyama’s scent was the strongest. Hinata rushed towards it without much thought, but froze in place when the arrow that just flew past his head lodged itself into the wall of Kageyama’s home. A sharp pain erupted from his back as another arrow pieced through his skin, and he slowly turned around and stared at the two hunters dressed in red, the shorter one with blonde hair and dark roots still aiming the now empty bow at him. 

 

He face them slowly, raising his hands as he began backing away from them in fear. The taller hunter edged toward him, twirling the hatchet he held around in his hands.

 

“You know, even for a mangy mutt, you’re not very smart. Walking right into a hunting village?” the hunter smirked, as Hinata gulped in fear. He looked around them, noticing they had gained other hunters attention as they began stalking towards him.

 

“You honestly believed we’d let you come into our village and hunt our kin?”

 

Hinata shook his head,  his tail tucked between his legs and his ears folding against his head as his terror increased. “I’m not here to hurt anyone… I was- I was just looking for… something…” he whispered, backing away even more as the crowd doubled in size. 

 

Hinata quickly turned, and bolted from the scene, running as fast as he could as the hunters shouted and chased after him. He was fast, even for a werewolf, but the hunters were quickly. Hinata tripped and crashed to the ground, as two bullets ripped through his thigh and his side. He yelped in pain and clutched at the wounds in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He curled into himself, as the hunters began kicking him, one of them even stabbing him in his arm as he cried out in agony. 

 

All he could think about was how it wasn’t fair. He hadn’t done anything wrong, and the hunters didn’t even listen to him when he tried to explain himself. He mentally cursed the ones attacking him, and covered his head with his arms in defense as the yelling grew louder. 

 

The blows suddenly stopped, and Hinata opened his eyes, seeing a blurry figure crouched before him. He whimpered slightly as he was pulled up into someone's arms, and looked up into the angry face of Kageyama. He was arguing with someone, but Hinata couldn’t hear them anymore. Everything was fading out, aside from the pain he felt and the image of Kageyama protecting him. 

 

He knew how badly he was hurt; he understood he might even die. But he didn’t care anymore. He felt safe, being held by Kageyama.

 

He was distantly aware of Kageyama lifting him up, and he felt himself being carried, as he slowly started slipping into unconsciousness.

 

He regained some of his senses when he was placed gently on the ground. He opened his eyes slightly and observed his surroundings, shifting a bit from his position before the pain flared within his body again, causing everything to go black. He couldn’t bring himself to look around, or even move, though he could hear the faint sobbing coming from Kageyama beside him.

 

Hinata’s face scrunched up in pain as he felt Kageyama push a needle through his skin, a soft whimper escaping from his lips.

 

_ ‘-... tried to leave you…”  _  Kageyama’s voice came just above a whisper, and Hinata strained his ears to listen to what the hunter was saying. Kageyama continued mumbling to him, his words barely registering to the small wolf as Kageyama continued to dress his wounds.

 

‘ _ -......sorry.. -So sorry…-promise you, shouyou-” _

 

Eventually, the pricking of the needle stopped, and he could feel that all his wounds were covered with bandages. Kageyama’s presence beside him was gone, and Hinata briefly wondered where the hunter had gone before he felt two strong arms wrap around him. 

 

Hinata was pulled gently towards Kageyama, his back being pressed against the hunters chest. Kageyama’s arms were trembling slightly as he held him close, and Hinata relaxed a bit when he felt Kageyama’s face burrow into the back of his neck.

 

“I promise you, Shouyou, I’ll never leave you again.” Kageyama whispered to him gently, and through the pain Hinata was still able to smile. Kageyama was here, Kageyama cared. Kageyama would protect him.

 

And after all, as long as they were together, they were invincible. 

 

. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support pwq The comments and feedback mean everything to me!
> 
> Ill post any and all chapters/fanfics/fanarts on tumblr and instagram
> 
> shoubiochan.tumblr.com
> 
> instagram.com/shoubiochan  
> so feel free to follow me! Ill follow back if you do! Please and thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> PS. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY ANGST-Y. so be prepared.  
> >:D


	8. Update?

Hello ~!

So, I kind of gave up on this fic due to the lack of feedback I was recieving?  
Though lately I've been getting comments, asking for an update while I thought everyone had forgotten about this.

So if there is an actual interest in updating, you can let me know in the comments or at shoubiochan.tumblr.com  
I would like to know everyone's thoughts!   
Thank you!

-shou


	9. Update on the update!

Hello!!

I just want you all to know how genuinely touched I am by all the love you've given my fic when I was feeling so low about it. You have all lifted my confidence to an all new high and I cannot thank you enough!  
I will be completing this fic! Not just for myself but for you all as well. It might take a bit of time for the updates to start rolling on through since I'm a bit busy with my artwork/every day life, but they will be coming!  
In the meantime, if you'd like to catch up with me and just genuinely chat or watch for new updates, you can connect with me on my tumblr! Shoucat.tumblr.com (it was brought to my attention that my account was private before but now its open!)

Thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoy what is to come!

Thank you!

\- Shou <3


	10. HELP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N!

Hey friends!  
So if you've been following my writing, you all know that I would really like to finish my fics!  
The only problem is, the fan art/ AU I've been basing it off of hasn't gotten many updates from the original artist, Craziiwolf. I'm absolutely dying to finish the story though, so would you all like to see my own personal ideas for the AU? Or wait for for of the original AU?  
Please let me know! You can comment or message me on Tumblr, shouberry.tumblr.com!  
Please give your input! I'd really like to know what you guys think!


End file.
